First impressions last a lifetime
by WritingWhat'sOnMyMind
Summary: One Detective, one journey of a lifetime. Had this up last year, took it down and revamped it plz R&R :)


First impressions.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Law And Order SVU.

A/N just a little something I came up with, its completely AU enjoy. Review!

**March 21st 1998**

Olivia Benson had just gotten her dream job - detective at the 1-6 precinct Manhattan SUV.

After completing her routine morning ritual, Olivia took the subway to work and actually arrived 10 minutes early.

Taking the steps two at a time, she walked through the doors and to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking SVU." She asked the officer behind the desk.

"You take the elevator to the 5th floor and its down the corridor." The officer replied.

"Thank you." Olivia told him and headed towards the elevator and rode it to the 5th floor.

The elevator took all of 2 minutes until it pinged and opened its doors.

Olivia got out and was stood in the middle of the corridor, not sure weather to take a left or a right.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The man of African/American decent asked her.

Olivia spun round on her heels.

"Ah yes, I hope so, I'm looking the SVU division. I'm the new Detective." She told him.

"Yeah, the Captain said something about getting a rookie." The man chuckled.

"Excuse me." Olivia raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean offend you. I'm Detective Tutrola, I work in SVU." He told her, for the first time truly taking in the woman's beauty.

"I see, that's alright. Just don't do it again and I'm no rookie You gonna lead the way?" Olivia asked him, smirking.

"Yeah sure, follow me." Fin told her.

The two Detectives made their way down the corridor.

"I'm Fin, by the way." Fin introduced himself, as they entered the busy squared room.

"Olivia." Olivia replied, shaking his hand, noticing his handsome feathers for the first time.

Looking around, she was a bit bewildered at the sight in front of her.

"Is it always this busy?" She asked, as she continued to look around her.

"This is a slow day." Fin informed her.

"FIN, I see you found our new Detective." The Captain called across the squared room.

"Yeah Cap'n I did." Fin replied.

Once the Captain had gotten everyone's attention, he began to speak.

"Everyone, this is our new Detective Olivia Benson. Make her feel welcome, Fin she's partnered with you. Back to work everyone." He told them all.

"I'll introduce you to everyone." Fin told her.

"That's Elliot over there on the phone, probably bitching with his misses again, don't worry you'll get used to that. Over there is Munch, has compearisies coming out of his ears, but he's a damn good Detective and over there is Monigue, firm but fair, you'll like her." Fin finished introducing everyone.

"And what about you?" Olivia smiled.

"Me, I'm just me. Take me as you find me, baby girl." He smiled back at her.

Normally Olivia would have called him up on it, but she found her surprisingly not being bothered by it, it almost, ALMOST felt right, but she wasn't tell going to tell him that.

"You must be Benson." A tall blue-eyed man asked, smirking.

"Get lost Stabler, she ain't interested and your supposed to be married." Fin told him.

" I wasn't talking to you but out and what Kathy doesn't won't kill her. Hello beautiful." Elliot replied, still smirking Olivia.

"Are you deaf or does he have to write it all down for you, I'm not interested." Olivia told him.

Fin couldn't contain himself any longer, he burst out laughing on the spot.

"We'll see beautiful." Elliot replied, smirking at Olivia and then glaring at Fin, who was still wetting his pants with laughter.

"That told him, baby girl." Fin told her, after Elliot had walked away.

"Hey guys, Olivia I'm Monigue, nice to meet you." Monigue smiled at her, shaking her hand,

"You too." Olivia returned with a smile.

"Olivia we've got to a go, a case." Fin yelled at her across the squared room, while still the phone to his ear.

And in that moment, Olivia knew that life at SVU was going hard and demanding, but never dull or boring.

A/N There you have it, could be one shot or multi- chaptered, you choose. Review!


End file.
